Princesas dragón
by alis180
Summary: Lucy y Juvia se van del gremio en su camino en convertirse en las más fuertes se encuentran con un dragón! ¿Quien es este dragón? ¿Por que conoce a la mamá de Lucy? Muchas preguntas serán contestadas leerlo si quieren responderlas...


capitulo 1-sentimientos incomprendibles

hmm-Una rubia de ojos achocolatados se estaba despertando,los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana,al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pecho de natsu,al parecer habian dormido juntos pero se alarmo al ver que estaban abrazados hasta recordar lo que paso anoche

Flash Back

EN EL GREMIO

todos festejaban,se mostraba a cana rodeada de barriles de cerveza,a Elfman gritando cosas sobre que es de hombres,a erza borracha con una espada en la mano y atras de eya una pila de integrantes del gremio medio muertos por la golpisa que les había dado -_-u,a una maga de agua atrás de un pilate acosando a un gray semi desnudo,en la barra a dos albinas limpiando vasos y platos,a el dragon sleyer de metal molestando a levy y en una de las mesas del gremio un peli-rosa tratando de calmar a un rubia ebria!

NATSU POV

-o-oii,Lucy no crees que ya no deberias seguir bebiendo? ya estas muy borracha-*no me gusta cuando lucy se pone borracha,se comporta con una terquedaaaaaad nivel dios y siempre soy yo el que tiene que cuidarla de que no haga alguna estupides y tambi-*-penso natsu mientras fue sacado de sus pensamientos al notar que lucy empezo a dar pequeños brincos en la silla llamando a mirajane para que le trejera mas cervesa y no pudo evitar dirijir su mirada a sus pechos los cuales revotavan*esa es otra de las razones por la cual no me agrada que este ebria,se pone muy coqueta al estar borracha y eso me inquieta*NO! mirajane ya no le traigas mas!-grite para que mirajane me escuchara

ara ara,lucy parece que natsu se preocupa mucho por ti a que se debera eso-escuche decir a mira con un tono picaron a lo que me sonrroje un poco-

-ehh? natsuuu por que estashh rojo?tienes fiebree?-dijo lucy mientras vi como se acercaba a mi y juntaba su frente con la mia-

-lu-lucy?-dije tartamudeando con un tic en el ojo-

-Mmmm parece que no tieneshhh fiebre-se alejo de mi y luego me hiso una cara de perro mojado-natsuu me voy a mi casa tengo shueño-la vi levantarse pero rapidamente le tome el brazo-

a donde crees que vas,no te voy a dejar ir sola asta tu casa y borracha!-le dije con un tono posesivo-

pero si es tempranoooo,apenas son las 10 en punto-me dijo a lo que sabia que no iva a acceder asi que la cargue estilo princesa y me la saque del gremio

FIN POV NATSU

POV NORMAL

ara ara esos 2 son muy unidos,hacen muy bonita pareja-dijo con una sonrisa picara la mayor de los stratuss

eso es muy cierto hacer linda pareja es de hombres!-grito el hombre de la familia stratuss

asi...-comento la peli-blancaa de pelo corto la cual no le agradaron mucho esos comentarios

lissana...-susurro la peli-blanca de cabellos largos mirando preocupada a su hermanita la cual tenia un mirada triste y a la vez un poco enojada

Mientras tanto en las calles de magnolia un pelirrosa cargava en sus brasos a la maga de espiritus celestiales(lucy)llegaron a el departamento de la rubia y natsu salto hacia la ventana abierta del cuarto de lucy,el siempre se metia pos la venatana -. el cuarto de lucy natsu la sento en su cama

-Mooo natsu te e dicho que entres por la puerta!-reclamo la rubia a el pelirrosa

-no,prefiero la ventana,es mas rapido-le respondio el dragon sleyer de fuego a su amiga

-como sea me metere a bañar-dijo la rubia tomando su tuaya y metiendose al baño

-MMjjj-el pelirrosa se acosto en la cama esperando a lucy

Paso media hora la heartfilia salio del baño enbollada en una toalla dejando una buena vista al hijo de ignnel(natsu,ignnel es el nombre del dragon que crio a natsu)y al parecer a lucy ya se le había quitado lo ebria gracias al baño

-natsu estaba sonrrojado mirandola antentamente-

kyaaaaa sal de aqui!-grito lucy dandole una cachetada a natsu-

-i-ttai-dijo cortadamente natsu sobandose la mejilla-desde cuando pegas tan fuerte!(recibio una mirada asesina de sierta rubia),ya esta bien te espero en la sala-se salio-

Lucy se puso su pijama que consistia en un baby doll(busquen que es xD) de ceda que le llegava a mitad y un cuarto del muslo(osea muy cortito xD),color rosa,de tirantes negros cuello en "V" con bordes negros una cinta negra en la cuntura,espalda descubierta cortesia de mirajane

-natsu ya puedes pasar!-grito la rubia a natsu

-nee lucee happ..-no pudo continuar por que se quedo en bobado biendo a su amiga con esa pijama tan reveladora y por si fuera poco la luz de la luna se reflejava en eya-lucee...-tenia los ojos bien abiertos lucy se sento en la silla del escritorio con un saltito asi,provocando que sus enormes "atributos"saltaran dejando a natsu con un hilo de sangre colgandole de la nariz

-mm? que sucede natsu?-pregunto lucy con un tono lleno de inocencia

-oyasumi-dijo natsu rapidamente metiendose a la cama de lucy empoyandose con las sabanas-

-Mooo y ahora en donde se supone que dormire yo?-pregunto para si misma-

-te guarde un lugar-dijo natsu levantando las sabanas y dandole palmaditas en un lugar de la cama vacio con una sonrisa-

lucy dudo un poco pero le dio igual despues de todo no era la primera vez que dormia con natsu(autora:no le tomen el doble sentido criaturitas de mente sucia xD natsu se queda a dormir con eya y happy(el gato)cuando ya es muy tarde y natsu se tiene que dormir en casa de lucy)y se metio a la cama para dormirse pero antes pregunto-natsu y happy?-voltiando para atras

-me dijo que llegaria mañana en la mañana ya que se quedo a dormir con lily(otro gato parlante)y gajeele-respondio el pelirrosa

-aaa-la rubia se voltio sin pensar y se quedo cara a cara con natsu (autora:y tu si eres un nalu fan as de estar como "vecense de una puta vez"pero no todavia no xD)

pasaron minutos y eyos nos dejavan de mirarse

POV NATSU

en sus pensamientos-lucy se voltio quedando cara a cara conmigo,me sonrroje al igual que ella no pude dejar de mirara sus hermosos ojos achocolatados,eran tan hermosos y profundos me hipnotisaron,luego vi esos labios tan lindos de un color rosa bajito tenia ganas de besarla espera! por que queria besarla? ella solo era una amiga una compañera,no entiendo es que sus labios eran tan perfectos sus ojos profundos piel blanca siendo hiluminada por la luz de la luna esto es raro que son esos cosquilleos en mi estomago sera algo que comi?y tambien por que mi corazon palpita tan fuerte?creo que tendre que consultar a un medico o a mirajane ella es la que sabe de esas cosas -.-u

FIN POV NATSU

POV LUCY

en sus pensamientos-kyaa por que me tuve que voltiar ahora estoy tan serca de natsu estoy tan sonrrojada y el tambien,es verdad hace poco me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de natsu pero para eso tuve que consultar a mira-san eya es la que sabe de estas cosas,es que como no enamorarse de esos ojos color jade oscuro que me atrapa completamente de su sonrrisa tan encantadora,pero el nunca me vera como algo mas que su amiga o compañerade de equipo ademas el esta enamorado de lissana,despues de todo de niño le prometio casarse con el-de pronto me tuve que voltiar de nuevo para que no viera mi cara entristezerce

FIN POV LUCY

POV NORMAL

-*lucy se voltio repentinamente,lo cual me sorprendio bastante y no se por que pero fue un inpulso la jale hacia mi la voltie y la abraze poniendo mi barvilla en sima de su cabesa y mi mano en su cintura serre fuerte los ojos para resivir la cachetada de lucy,pero no fue asi eya solo se acurruco en mi pecho y se quedo dormida-penso natsu

Y asi los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados

FIN flash back

-5 minutos mas-la rubia se volvio a dormir en el pecho de natsu-

Un gato azul entro volando por la ventana y al encontrarse con tal escena solo dijo enrollando la lengua-daiketerrrrrru(se ggggggustan)-saco la camara y les tomo un foto y se fue directo al gremio volando riendo malecillamente

-Mmm ya tengo que despertar-dijo una rubia amodorrada trato de moverse pero estava completamente atrapada en los brazos del dragon sleyer-n-natsu...-trato de despertarlo-

-no quiero despertar-dijo natsu en tono de berrinche apretando mas a lucy contra el-estoy muy comodo asi-finalzo el dragon sleyer de fuego

-natsu...NATSU!-le grito la rubia al pelirrosa al ver que ya eran las 10 de la mañana ya era tarde devian estar en el gremio hace una hora-

aagggg-gruño el pelirosa-que?-dijo este escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica-

Mooo natsu deja de dormir!devimos aver estado en el gremio hace una hora!para ayudar a mira-san en los preparativos del baila de los gremios!-dijo la rubia infglando los cachetes-

-te equivocas,tu eras la que devia estar hay yo tenia que ayudar a...-se quedo un blanco el peli-rosa al recordar a quien devia ayudar,nadamas y nadamenos que-...e-erza-casi le da un paro cardiaco pero recordo que-MMJJ detodas maneras yo devia ayudar a erza a las 12 que hora es?-

-las 10..30-la rubia solto un suspiro-mmm devia ayudar a mira de 9 a 10 ya no la pude ayudar-dijo la maga celestial con un tono de tristeza parandose de la cama-

-espera-suplico el peli-rosa tomando su mano-me haces de desayunar?-dijo con una de sus tipicas sonrrisas -

-e-esta bien-la maga se dirijio a la cocina preparando unos hock cakes(se escribe asi? xD)-NASTUUUU ven a desayunar-

el peli-rosa se sento en la mesa a desayunar-wooo luceee los haces muy ricos-dijo natsu terminandose el desayuno-

-arigatou-costesto lucy sonrriendole y dirijiendose al cuarto-a lo que el mango con mago de fuego se sonrrojava mientras la mirava meterse al cuarto-

-*otravez este cosquilleo en el estomago y mi corazon hacelerado por que me siento haci cuando estoy con lucy amo cuando sonrrie se ve muy linda,eehh!? pero que estoy pensando eya solo es mi compañera de equipo waaa mejor me voy a ver a mira-penso natsu-

-me voy al gremio bienes?-pregunto la rubia ya vestida con una mini fada azul marina botas blancas de tacon,una blusa blanca con detalles azules una media cola de lado y lo demas de su cabello sulto asta los hombros(tiene su pelo corto T_T)

-s-si-contesto el dragon sleyer de fuego-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GREMIO

POV LISSANA

vi como happy entrava volando al gremio para dirijirse a mira-nee al parecer le estava mostrando algo en la camara que traia,haci que me diriji hacia eyos para ver que era-que estan biendo?-pregunte

-ara ara que linda foto no crees-me dijo mi hermana mostrandome una foto de lucy y MI natsu dormiendo juntos y abrazados!

-nani!?-grite,no podia creer lo que estava biendo esa maldita zorra de lucy me esta robando a MI natsu!

FIN POZ LISSANA

POV NORMAL

-nee mira usemos la lacrima(es como una tv o un olograma) para mostrar esta foto a todo el gremio!-dijo el exeed(asi se llama la raza de charle,happy y lily,son gatos parlantes que pueden volar con magia)

-ara ara que buena idea happy-comento la portadora de satan soul(es el tipo de magia de mirajane)conectando la camara con una lacrima para que se viera en grande!

Mientras natsu y lucy entravan por la puerta del gremio

-ohayo minna!-grito lucy acompañada de natsu-

-y accion!-dijo mirajane poniendo la lacrima a lo que todos en el gremio se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a natsu y lucy

-natsu...-comento titania( es el apodo de erza le pusieron asi por su gran fuerza)emanando una aura oscura con sus ojos completamente rojos-COMO TE ATREVEZ A TOCAR A LUCYYYY!-grito mandandolo a volar asta el otro lado del gremio-

-maldito abeza de flama que le hicistes a mi hermana!(gray y lucy se quieren como hermanos en este fic)-grito el mago de hielo dandole un puñetaso en la cara-

-a-ano...-comento lucy haciendo que todos la voltearon a ver-natsu no me hiso nada...solo nos dormimos-finalizo con un sonrrojo que solo el cabello scarlata de erza competiria con eya-

-nee lu-chan y por que durmieron juntos?-dijo una peli azul mirando con picardia a su amiga-

-le-levy-chan-dijo la rubia avergonzada sin saber que decir-

-eh y eso que tiene?-pregunto con inocensia el dragon sleyer de fuego medio muerto-

-p-pues que-empeso a tartamudiar wacaba (uno de los mas grandes del gremio osea los señores de la primera generación)

-ya sabes que cuando una mujer y un hombre estan en un cuarto solos...-acompleto macao(otro de los de la primera generación)

-mm?waaa no entiendo es muy confuso-dijo ya recuperado el pelirrosa-a es sierto,mira...necesito hablar con tigo-dijo asercandose a mirajane-

-de que natsu?-pregunto la albina

-es que ultimamente me siento raro serca de lucy...-le comento en susurro-

-ara ara,ya entiendo sigueme-dijo mirajane muy sonrriente dirijiendose a el despacho del maestro

EN EL DESPACHO

-mastar natsu necesita ya la platica ^u^-dijo mirajane con un tono picaron y con sus sonrrisas macabras-

-ya entiendo...-dijo el mastar(maestro) levantandose de su silla y dirijiendose a fuera-macao wacaba! tenemos que darle una "platica" a natsu-

Todo el gremio se quedo en blanco ya que alguna vez eyos tubieron la "platica" menos gajeel,elfman y gray

-que es la "platica"?-pregunto inocente elfman-

-si que es?-dijieron en unisono gajeele y gray-

Mmmm-penso el mastar-pensandolo mejor ELFMAN,GRAY Y GAJEELE! a mi oficina!

todos los nombrados se dirijeron a la oficina del mastar y en la entrada mirajane les entregava un pañuelo diciendo "lo necesitaran"

EN LA OFICINA

-bien mocosos,como saben ya todos ustedes tienen 17 años-dijo makarov(el mestro)-

-y estan en la adolecencia-continuo macao-

-la cual es la epoca de cambios fisicos y sentimentales-dijo wacaba

los cuatro(natsu,gray,gajeele y elfman)asintieron muy atentos

-tambien es la epoca en donde se sienten raros y sus "amigos" se sienten con energias-aplicaba el mastar

-saben de donde vienen los bebes?-pregunto macao-

-si!-afirmaron los cuatro-

-de donde?-les pregunto wacaba-

- los bebes nacen de huevos de dragones!-dijo energico natsu-

Todos se calleron de espaldas de las sillas por el comentario de natsu-

-o-oi salamandar(es el apodo de natsu)no seas idiota!-comento gajeele-

-si seras cerebro derretido!-le grito gray dandole un coscorron en la cabeza-

-no saber de donde vienen los bebes no es de hombres!-comento elfman-

-esta sera una laaaaarga tarde-comento macao a lo que el mastar y wacaba asentian

Despues de 3 horas los chicos salian de la oficina del mastar sonrrojados y echando humo nastu solo se fue a sentar aun mesa de el gremio a pensar

-no puede ser,entonces estoy enamorado de lucy-pensó salamandar (natsu)

-hola natsu!-saludo la menor de los stratuss (lissana ¬¬)a natsu-que tal estubo la platica?

-a hola lissana,estuvo muy...penosa-dijo natsu muy sonrrojado-pero,me hiso darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia una persona-finaizo sonriendo mirando en direccion a la rubia

lissana se percato de eso menos de que miraba a la rubia

-eso quiere decir que por fin se dio cuenta de que

esta enamorado de mi-penso la abina(autora-jajajajajajajajaajaja x'DDDDDD lo siento pero es que me da risa la ignorancia de lissana y eso que yo soy la que lo escribe)natsu quieres ir de mision?-le pregunto lissana a natsu

-natsu...-una rubia le hablava mientras de asercava a eyos-vamos de misión? ya se acera el día de mi renta-finalizo con una sonrrisa

-JA nunca iría contigo por que me tiene a mi-pensó la albina esperando la respuesta de Natsu-

-claro! estoy encendido,lo siento lissana lucy tiene que pagar su renta,pero sera para la proxima-dijo natsu levantandose y se alejaba de con la rubia de la albina enojada-

NANI?!,esa maldita zorra de lucy me robo a MI natsu! esa ramera me las va a pagar solo tengo que idear un plan-penso lissana

FIN del capitulo

avances:

-tu me atacastes sin razón cuando yo solo quería pedirte perdón!-dijo Lissana siendo sostenida por su hermana-

Todos miraban de mal manera a la rubia

-como pudistes lucy?!-dijo un pelirrosa super enojado-no te nos vuelvas a acercar!

-no le digan esas cosas a Lucy-san ella no pudo haber echo tal cosa ademas ella a estado todo el dia conmigo!-defendio Jubia a su amiga

-Nos vamos del gremio-dijeron en unisono la rubia y una maga de agua-


End file.
